You Take Me the Way I Am
by XxNayNay19xX
Summary: A series of oneshots based on the song The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. Rated M for some of the later ones.
1. If you were falling

**You Take Me the Way I Am**

This is a series of oneshots based on the song The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. They aren't connected to each other, just some stories that popped into my head while listening to the song. Some are funny, some are serious. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. All credit goes to Shonda Rhimes. **

_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

(Arizona POV)

"Why did I agree to this? So stupid! What if I fall? Oh God, what if I fall? I..I could hurt myself. Like seriously hurt myself. And then I won't be able to fix myself, cause I'm not God, and I'm gonna have to deal with someone in ortho that isn't me. And then I won't be able to operate, and I…I'm…my career will be over…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Okay, first of all, really? Overreact much? And second, if you fall I will catch you. Simple as that, I promise." She looks like she's fixing to cry or hyperventilate, so I give her my most reassuring smile.

"No, Arizona, you can't promise that. What if you're too far away to catch me?" She asks with genuine fear.

"Calliope, look at me. Do you really think I'm going to let you put these on and then just send you on your way? No. We agreed that I would teach you. That means I'm not going to leave your side until _you_ say so, okay?" She nods, and I lean down to place a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

(Callie POV)

_I can't believe I agreed to this, and worse than that, I can't believe I'm actually scared! These Heely's are actually creating fear in me. A grown ass woman! Heely's, what a stupid concept. These stupid shoes could probably single handedly give me job security._

I stop my inner monologue when I see Arizona stand up. She offers me her hands, and I shakily take them and make myself stand up. As she starts to explain how to safely use the Heely's, I find myself thinking about why I'm doing this in the first place.

About a week ago, we got into a discussion after she mentioned she loves to ride horses, something I never knew. We decided that we were going to show each other the things that we love. I, being the gentlewoman that I am, decided to let her go first. And look where that got me: on these death trap shoes trying not to ruin my career. _She is so going to get it when it's my turn to choose._

That thought puts a smirk on my face, a smirk that is quickly gone when I realize Arizona is staring at me, looking quite unamused.

"Are you even paying attention to me, Calliope?" _Oh crap, busted._

"Um, sorry. I was just thinking…" I reply.

"Thinking about what, exactly?" She asks, and I can tell she's a little frustrated with the fact that she's trying to teach me and I'm not even paying attention to her.

That question puts the smirk back on my face. I lean down close to her ear and whisper "Payback's a bitch, Arizona."

(Arizona POV)

_Oh, shit. _

I hadn't even thought of the fact that now Calliope would have a chance to get even with me. All I thought about was how funny and cute it would be to see badass Dr. Torres on Heely's.

I clear my throat and respond with a smirk and a wink, "Well, Calliope, you have to live through this experience first."

She glares, even though I can tell she's enjoying the banter.

I start to teach her the basics, and to her credit she's doing well. She's starting to relax, and after about an hour of going back and forth between our bedroom and Sofia's, she's pretty much got the hang of it.

"You're doing great, Calliope. Are you having fun?"

"No. These shoes are stupid." She responds, even though we both know she is lying.

"Hmmm…okay. Are you ready to try it by yourself?" I ask and she pushes me towards the couch. _Okay, apparently she is._ I watch her as she makes the rounds a couple of times by herself, and then she turns toward me and pushes off.

I start to sit as I wait for her to slow down, but she doesn't. _She's not going to stop. Oh crap._ I quickly stand back up and throw my arms around her as she crashes into me, sending both of us tumbling onto the couch.

We land with me on the bottom, and her basically straddling me. I start to chuckle, and she must think I'm laughing at her because she looks down, glaring at me.

I lean in and whisper "I told you I would catch you" before capturing her lips.


	2. You need a light

**You Take Me the Way I Am**

This is a series of **oneshots** based on the song The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. They aren't connected to each other, just some stories that popped into my head while listening to the song. Some are funny, some are serious. Please read and review! I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**A/N This one is a little angsty, and it took me a while to write, because angsty Arizona is much less fun than perky Arizona. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. All credit goes to Shonda Rhimes. **

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

(Callie POV)

_Ugh, I hate missing Sofia's bedtime, _I think as I look down at the clock in my car. As I pull up to the house, I see that it is completely dark. _Hmmm, it's not late enough for Arizona to be asleep. _

I quickly pull into the garage and get out of the car, shedding my jacket as I walk in the door. I look through the living room, expecting to see Arizona sitting on the couch watching TV with a glass of wine, but it's empty. I move through the kitchen and dining room, both being empty as well, before heading up the stairs.

I peek in on Sofia, _good, out like a light, _and make my way to our bedroom. I quietly open the door and there's nothing. She's not reading, she's not sleeping, there's nobody in here. The bathroom door is open, and the light is off, but I check in there anyways. Empty.

_Her car was in the garage, where could she be? _I think as I walk down the hall to the guest bedroom and bathroom. Both empty. Panic starts to creep in as I hurry downstairs to the one place I haven't checked, the office. I throw open the door, expecting to be hit with the sight of my wife buried in medical journals, but once again I come up empty. And then I hear it. _Creak….creak….creak…_

It takes me longer than it should to realize what the noise is. It's the swing seat out on our back porch. I glance out the window and all I see is black. _No porch light, that can't be good._

I walk out the back and with the help of the moonlight, I see the blonde locks that I've fallen in love with. She is slowly swinging, with a glass of wine and something else in her hand, I can't tell what. I walk to the swing and sit down without her acknowledging my presence. When I look at her hand again, I can see that the other object is an unlit cigarette. _Shit, this isn't good at all._

"Arizona, what happened?" I ask, and get no response. She still hasn't acknowledged that I am here. I start replaying the events of the day, trying to remember if I had upset her, but we hardly saw each other today, so I reason that I haven't done anything wrong.

It isn't until I brushed a blonde curl behind her ear that she responded, and when she did, her voice was full of pain, fear, and sorrow and it nearly broke my heart.

"All morning, the only thing I could think about is how excited I am that our baby girl is turning one tomorrow. I was thinking about her party, and her cake, and how happy I am that she is healthy and beautiful, and then…well, then I had a surgery. We had to go in to fix a brain bleed on a 9 month old. At some point during the surgery, she started to bleed out. Derek fixed it almost a quick as it happened, but for those few seconds when the monitor alarm was going off, it hit me."

For the first time since I sat down, she lifted her head and her blue eyes met my brown ones. Her beautiful blue eyes, usually shining with joy and cheer, were instead glistening with tears. She held my gaze as she continued.

"A year ago, Calliope, you were on that table, in that exact same OR, fighting for yours and Sofia's lives. And when I remembered the feeling of being in the gallery watching, being unable to do anything to save you, I couldn't handle it. I had to scrub out of that surgery today, because I couldn't get the images of you lying on that OR table, you lying in that hospital bed, or Sofia in that incubator out of my head. And then, for the first time since Sofia was born, I wanted a cigarette. What if you hadn't made it, or what if Sofia hadn't made it? I wouldn't have been able to go on, and that thought crushed me, and sent me to an on call room, and I cried, in fear of something happening to you guys again, and I cried because I couldn't shake the thought that it was all my fault."

By that point, my own tears were threatening to spill over, and Arizona moved her gaze back to her hands.

"That was my last surgery, so I went and got Sofia, and we came straight home. She was cuddly, and that helped, but I just couldn't shake the thought that the accident was completely my fault. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be celebrating her birthday for another 17 weeks, and so after I put her to bed, I came out here to smoke. But I couldn't even do that, because I don't have a freaking lighter. And I didn't have the motivation to go find a match, because as mad as I am at myself for hurting you and Sofia, I know that you would be more upset to come home and find me smoking. And so I've just been sitting here, thinking about last year, and trying to convince myself that you're okay, and that she's okay, and I just…I'm so sorry, Calliope."

I place my hands on her cheeks and turn her head so she's facing me. She closes her eyes, and I use the pads of my thumbs to wipe away the tears that escaped.

"Look at me, Arizona." I say softly, my own voice full of pain, knowing that she is beating herself up over this. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes, and I hold her gaze for a minute longer before I begin talking.

"Look at me, sweetheart, I'm alive and I am healthy. I can't imagine what you went through that day, but I do know what you are going through now. I worry every day that something will happen to you or Sofia, but every night, when I come home and see my beautiful wife with our beautiful daughter, who is alive because of YOU, all of that worry is replaced with love and joy and peace, because you are okay, I am okay, and Sofia is okay. So you need to look at me, and see that I am fine, okay? And you need to stop blaming yourself for something that happened a year ago, because we are okay."

She just nods her head and gives me a small smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I move to stand up, and she opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"I'm just going to get a glass and change, so that when I come back out here we can sit and drink wine and be alive and well together. Okay?"

She nods, and I make my way inside. I head upstairs and throw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, and then grab a matchbook from my bedside table and a candle from the dresser. I smile when I realize that the matchbook is from our wedding. _She's my wife. _That thought still makes me break into a smile every time, and I'm not sure that will ever stop.

I pass through the kitchen and grab a wine glass, then make my way back outside. When I sit down, I hand her the matchbook and tell her that it's okay, if she needs it. She starts to grab a match, and then she looks down, and for the first time since I've been home, I see the magical smile of my wife. She tosses the cigarette and the matchbook onto the ground and looks at me, dimples out in full force.

"You're okay." She whispers, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I'm okay. And we, Mrs. Robbins-Torres, are great." I respond as I lean in to kiss my wife.


	3. I love the way you say good morning

**You Take Me the Way I Am**

This is a series of **oneshots** based on the song The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. They aren't connected to each other, just some stories that popped into my head while listening to the song. Some are funny, some are serious. Please read and review! I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N I apologize for the delay in update! I'm finishing out the semester, so I was slammed with finals and papers, but now I have a good three week break before summer courses start. With that said, I'm not so sure I'm happy with this one. I had the idea rolling around in my head, but for the life of me, I couldn't get it all to flow the way I wanted.

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. All credit goes to Shonda Rhimes. **

_Cause I love the way you say good morning_

(Arizona POV)

_Stupid, stupid pager, _I think as I make my way to my office. I was paged in at 2 o'clock this morning, on Callie and I's 4th wedding anniversary. We were unable to take the day off, but have been planning a romantic weekend at a spa and resort for two weeks from now. I had been hoping that I would be able to have breakfast with my lovely wife before we both started shifts at 8, but the universe had other plans.

As soon as I arrived this morning, I was rushed into back to back surgeries, without so much as a break for coffee, let alone a nap. I glance at my watch as I unlock the door to my office and groan. 7:45. Enough time to do a little paperwork and maybe grab a cup of coffee before rounds, but still no time for a nap. _Ooh, my only surgery isn't until this afternoon. Score!_ That meant I'd definitely have time for a nap, barring any emergencies.

I sit down at my desk and start on the mountain of paperwork that I've neglected over the past couple of weeks.

(Callie POV)

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

"Ugh…too early…" I groan as I roll over and reach for my wife. When I come up empty, I open my eyes to confirm that she is no longer in bed with me. I reach for the alarm and turn it off before forcing myself out of the warmth of the bed. I glance at the clock once more as I head to the bathroom, seeing that it is 7 o'clock. _Thank God Sofia is with her daddy today._

I take a quick shower, and then continue with my morning routine before heading out to work. As I pull into the parking lot at the hospital, I manage to find a spot near Arizona's car; I park, then grab my stuff and head inside to the locker room.

After changing, I glance at my watch before making my way to the coffee cart. 7:40, _perfect timing. _By the time I order two steaming hot coffees, and two scones, pumpkin for me, chocolate chip for her, it's 7:50. Checking the surgery board to make sure she isn't in an emergency surgery, _nope, _I head to the elevator with a smile. Knowing my wife, this coffee will make her day.

(Arizona POV)

I've been working on paperwork for nearly ten minutes when I look up and catch a glimpse of the picture that is sitting on my desk. It's a picture of myself, Callie, and Sofia that was taken on our wedding day. Callie and I were dancing, when Mark brought Sofia over to say goodnight. My mom managed to snap a picture just as Callie and I were both leaning in to kiss her cheeks. It's one of my favorite pictures, and seeing it, especially today, sends my thoughts back in time to that day.

It was, without a doubt, one of the best days of my life, competing only with the day Sofia was born, the day she was released from the hospital, and the day that I walked into a dirty bar bathroom and kissed a beautiful stranger. I smirk a little when I think about having to explain that story to Sofia when she gets older.

I must have been completely lost in my thoughts, because the next thing I know, a piping hot coffee and a chocolate chip scone are sitting on the desk in front of me, and the most beautiful voice in the world is whispering in my ear.

"Good morning and Happy Anniversary."

(Callie POV)

When I reach her office, she is completely lost in thought, staring at the picture of us that is on her desk. I stand in the doorway watching my beautiful wife for a few minutes, just waiting for her to notice me.

It becomes apparent that she is paying no attention to anything or anyone, so I take a few steps into her office. When I see her smirk, all I can think is _God, she drives me crazy._

With a smirk of my own, I complete the path to her desk and set the scone and coffee down, then lean down and whisper in her ear, "Good morning, and Happy Anniversary."

"Mmmm, good morning Calliope," she says with a kiss, then takes a sip of the coffee. "I love it when you say good morning with coffee." She says with a small moan, and a full blown, dimples out smile.

"Well, I missed you this morning, and I figured it was the least I could do for you. What time were you paged in?" I ask, joining her in quickly eating before rounds.

"Two. MVA, back to back surgeries. No complications, both of them will be just fine. And also, Happy Anniversary to you too. I love you." She says with a smile, then takes another bite of her scone and lets out a moan. "This is so delicious. Thank you."

I can't find the words to respond, because all I can think about is that moan. I had planned on having some fun this morning before work, but that obviously didn't happen, so I was already worked up before I got here. And hearing my wife make those sounds, innocent as they may be, well _Dios, _that was hot.

I look up and find her eyes, and see that they are a shade darker than they were moments ago. My watch beeps, letting us know that it's time for rounds, and I curse it under my breath. I stand up, and she follows suit, but before I can leave, she pulls me into her and gives me a kiss filled with such passion I can feel my knees weakening.

As we pull apart, she leans up and grasps my ear lobe between her teeth before whispering "I may love it when you say good morning with coffee, but I love it even more when you say it doing that thing with your tongue."

I feel myself shudder with pleasure as she starts to walk away. My brain finally catches up to what's going on, and I follow after her, passing her as she stops to lock the office door. I take that opportunity for payback, softly muttering "Well, I find that to be an exceptional way to say goodnight, too."

With that, I find her shocked and seemingly aroused gaze and throw her a wink, before making my way to the elevator, adding in some extra sway just for her viewing pleasure.

_Oh yes, it's gonna be one hell of a night._


	4. You take me the way I am

**You Take Me the Way I Am**

This is a series of **oneshots** based on the song The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. They aren't connected to each other, just some stories that popped into my head while listening to the song. Some are funny, some are serious. Please read a review! I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.

A/N Since it took me so long to update, I'm treating you to another update! :) Also, has anyone else noticed that there have been a few story lines in the past few episodes that are eerily similar to some stories on here? It's kind of freaking me out. Well anyways, hope you enjoy, and I hope we all make it through what's shaping up to be a very, very intense finale next week!

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. All credit goes to Shonda Rhimes.**

_You take me the way I am_

(Arizona POV)

As I wake up, I am immediately hit with the scent of coffee and something sweet. As my head clears itself of sleep, I realize that it is French toast I smell. _My favorite_. That thought puts a smile on my face. I can hear the sound of my girls in the kitchen, laughing and most likely dancing, as Sofia helps her Mami cook breakfast.

I glance at the clock and see that it's 8:00, meaning they've probably been up for about an hour, and that Calliope somehow managed to keep our exuberant daughter from coming and waking me up. _God, she is so sweet to me._ As I make my way downstairs, my smile only grows as I hear my daughter's voice.

"Mami, can I go wake up Mama now?" The five year old asks.

As I peek into the kitchen, I see one of the most beautiful sights in the world. Sofia, standing on her stepstool, still in her pajamas, "helping" her Mami make French toast and bacon, and Calliope, standing next to her, wearing an old pair of sweat pants and a raggedy Johns Hopkins shirt that I'm fairly certain used to be mine.

"Not yet, Sof, Mama's been extra tired lately. You can go wake her up when everything is finished and ready to eat, okay?" She replies, while looking at our daughter for confirmation. When she receives a nod in reply, she resumes her cooking, and I can hear her soft humming from my spot in the doorway.

Since neither of them has noticed my presence, I take a moment to just watch them together. Every time I see my wife and her mini-me together, I fall more and more in love with them. Sure, raising a five year old has its tough moments, but mornings like this are what make it all worthwhile.

"Mami?"

"Yes, Sofia?"

"How come Mama's so tired?" She asks, and I can see her big brown eyes are full of concern.

"Well, sweetie, your Mama's been working extra hard lately to make sure all of the sick kids are taken care of when your brother gets here. Are you excited for your brother to get here?" Callie asks as she finishes dishing out breakfast.

"Yes, Mami! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Her little voice is riddled with excitement, and I can't help but put my hand across my very swollen belly. My due date is just a week away, and yesterday was my last day at work before maternity leave.

In that moment, my heart is filled with such love and happiness, that I can't help but make my presence known. Before I can get even two steps into the kitchen, a flash of long black hair is barreling towards me.

"Mama! You're awake and I didn't even have to jump on your bed!" She exclaims as she latches onto my leg, and I respond by kneeling down and pulling her in for a tight hug.

"You're right, baby girl, and you wanna know something? I think you're gonna be the best big sister anyone could ask for." I say before placing an over-exaggerated kiss on her cheek and tickling her sides, making her laugh and beg me to stop.

I look up and catch Callie's eye, and see the same look that's there every time she watches me with Sofia. A mix of awe, love and pure happiness. I know that because it's the same feelings I have whenever I see her with Sofia.

"Hey, Sof, why don't you run to the bathroom and wash your hands _really, really_ good before breakfast, k?" I ask, knowing Callie has already made her wash them, but I want a few minutes alone with my wife.

She exaggerates a sigh, but hurries off to the bathroom, slowing down only when I remind her there's no running in the house. I make my way over to where Callie is standing, and am immediately wrapped in a hug and kiss. As we break apart, I rest my forehead against hers and just relish the feel of her arms around me.

"Good morning, beautiful." I whisper, giving her another peck on the lips.

"You're the beautiful one," she whispers back, reaching a hand around to rub my belly, feeling our son kick against her hand. With that statement, I pull back and make sure she is looking me in the eye before I continue.

"No, Calliope, you are gorgeous. Every second of every day, no matter what. In your scrubs, in your insanely sexy red dress, but most of all, right now. No makeup, sweat pants and a t shirt and you've never looked better. You. Are. Beautiful." I accent those last three words with three kisses. "Just the way you are." I pull her back in for a longer kiss, making sure she knows that I meant exactly what I said.


End file.
